LUST: blood or love ?
by princessofdead
Summary: when you are a royalty you are supposed to behave like . but these 3 princesses are not like . they want to be a . and have . so they escape into the . 3 princes are out on a . to find the enchanted stone and kill whoever is in their . the two groups . on their journey secrets are . now they LUST, but is it for LOVE OR BLOOD?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS**

**HERE IS ANOTHER FANFIC**

**BUBBLES:- OH GOSH I AM SO EXCITED *JUMPING UP AND DOWN***

**BOOMER:- CHILL BUBS…**

**BUTTERCUP:- JUST GET ON WITH IT *GRUMBLING***

**BLOSSOM:- P.O.D. DOES NOT OWN PPG or the RRB **

**BLOSSOM POV**

"FATHER…PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US." Bubbles sobs

"No use Bubs, he has always done what he wants." Buttercup growled and pulled Bubbles by her arm to our towers. I silently followed behind my sisters and we all entered my room, sitting on my bed.

Alright I know you all are confused so let me start from the top. My name is Blossom, or better as everyone calls me _princess_ Blossom. Yes fortunately and unfortunately my sisters and I are princesses of the Kingdom of Light.

Oh no, it is not at all weird that we are princesses but not exactly the ones you read about. We don't enjoy our royal lives much, neither do we have a beautiful love story with a happy ending. We have no knight in the shining armor to save us from our father.

He is not evil, just blinded by rage, all because of his greatest rival. The queen of Kingdom of Darkness is the greatest rival of our father. The two kingdoms go way back. From what we all are aware of, the kingdoms used to be greatest friends at good terms. Then they found an enchanted stone and shared it. Both halves of the stone were stolen and the kingdoms blamed each other for the theft. Since then they are ready to kill any person from the other side who they encounter.

Yeah, I know what a silly reason to fight over a stone. But none of us know what happened to the two pieces and what power they held that it could cause such a huge war. So, now that you all know the reason why our father being so rude and rash towards us, let me introduce my sisters and myself.

The youngest of us even though we are triplets is Bubbles. She has silky blonde hair that flow down to her mid back and sparkly baby blue eyes. She is a fair maiden with cutest features. She is quiet caring and kind, helping anyone who is in need. She is always trusting people easily.

Next is Buttercup, a vicious girl more like a boy. She is not as forgiving or as loving as Bubbles but her personality is more like protective. She had glossy black shoulder length hair with lime green fierce eyes. She too is fair with wild beauty.

The last and eldest is me aka Blossom. According to my sisters I am the smart one who is loyal and friendly yet bold and leader like. I am used to being referred to as the most beautiful of them all but I never believe it, cause people are all about flattery. I have fiery reddish orange hair that cascade down my hips. I also am fair in complexion with baby pink bold eyes. Many people think I am a freak because of my eye colour. But who will have the guts to say that to a princess, I snorted.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Buttercup rudely punching me in the arm.

"leader girl I for one am not marrying any stupid boy." She grumbled.

You see our father did not think we were behaving very unladylike and were just troubling him on matters that don't concern us, so he decided that we will be married into three different kingdoms. But you know that happens to a girl when she loves a nice fight. Yep, we secretly train to be skilled warriors. If father found out then he will have our heads for dinner. Anyways, back to the point. Without even informing us he had called upon the three princes. And let me tell you, they all were complete and utter dopes.

The one I am supposed to marry is a redhead with blue eyes. He is bookworm might I add, the first place he wanted to visit here was the library. He is prince . Alright I know I am crazy about books and stuff but I do not stick my nose under those heavy books for days.

Then there is prince Mitch, actually he has a full name which Buttercup finds a little girly. He is a jerk and a flirt and is head over heels for my sister Bubbles. He has brown bangs and eyes to match.

Last fool but certainly not the least is prince Ace. His skin looks like he has been on a vomit drive for the past few years. Buttercup hates his greasy black hair and his pitch black shades. She is quite disappointed with father for his choice of men for her.

"neither are we, Buttercup." I responded while patting the finally calm Bubbles.

"I have an idea." Bubbles squeaked and we looked towards her.

She slowly stood up and went to her room bringing back a silk bag, then proceeded to Buttercup's room to get hers and finally setting down the two bags she reached for my bag under the queen size bed and placed it with the others.

"Bubbles how will our musketeer dress help us in this matter." Buttercup inquired.

"Girls, we never wanted this life did we? So why not leave it. This is our chance to escape, to have an adventure and go touring out in the wild." She finished as though even she was not sure of what she was speaking was right or not.

It took a few moments and Buttercup pounced on Bubbles squeezing her. "wow Bubs I had no idea you could talk sense." She yelled.

"Look who's talking" Bubbles countered with a smile.

_This is our chance….to escape…to have an adventure….and go touring out…..in the wild._

Was this possible? We getting out of this place? Living our lives as we pleased? Being free?

I looked up only to be met with the expecting gazes of my sisters.

I sighed. "as crazy as this sounds" I took a deep breath "I am in." I finished breaking into a smile and joining the group hug.

"All right girls, lets pack and meet me in my room as the sun sets." I ordered and ushered them out of my room.

**BUBBLES POV**

I was standing in front of my full body mirror admiring myself. I wore my baby blue musketeer frock. It was cute. Hugging my upper body well with silver designs stitched on it. The sleeves fluffed up a little and ended just above my elbows. The frock was simple yet pretty having thick layers of white cloth underneath. I wore my knee high white boots and blue netted skin tights.

My blonde hair had been set into two pigtails with a few curls framing my face.

After I noticed the sun starting to set I picked up my thick blue and white robe strapping my sword to my waist and went to Blossom's room to receive my favorite sharp metallic white Japanese fans.

On reaching her room I found Buttercup in a similar dress to mine just it was lime green in colour and instead her embroidery was bronze in colour with brown boots and lime green netted tights.

I knew that Buttercup did not prefer dresses, but this was one exception.

She stopped playing with her sword and looked up at me her black hair in a small puff and the rest spiked out at the ends.

"Where is Blossom?" I asked.

"Just went down to get our weapons and money."

I nodded and sat beside my sister. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Blossom wearing her pink dress with metallic black embroidery black boot and pink netted tights. Her long hair were in a high ponytail with some strands pleated and others open. She had my fans her whip like ribbons in one hand and Buttercup's spear and three bags of money in other.

"About time" Buttercup stood up

"Look girls, here is the plan. We climb down the balcony through the thick ivy when the horns sound and the fire starts." She started

"Hold on, you set fire to the palace?" I asked worried

"No I told Lilia to clear the stables and get the horses to safety and then set fire to the stables. This won't lead to much loss at the same time it will cause enough commotion and distraction for the guards, so we will be able to escape easily." She finished.

"One tip, we have to be quick Leader girl" Buttercup said wearing her green and brown robe, sword strapped to her waist in a sheath and her spear zipped in the special zipper compartment of her robe.

Blossom nodded also wearing her pink and black robe, sword strapped and her whips/ribbons also zipped in her robe.

She handed me my fans and opened the door to the balcony. I was quick to seal off my fans and joined my sisters in the balcony ready to step out and start climbing down.

None of us talked just stood in silence watching the beautiful sun set.

Suddenly we heard screams and knew that this was our cue. Buttercup hopped down the right side and grabbed on the thickest ivy starting her fast descend, Blossom was not behind she hopped down the left side giving me a look telling me to follow Buttercup.

I nodded a nervous feeling in my stomach. Now I was not so sure if I wanted to leave but hearing a thump I knew I had to leave now. I took a deep breath and took hold of the ivy. Carefully I climbed down speeding up. Afterall I was the fastest of the trio. It was about 10 floors high tower. I landed with a soft thump.

Blossom took off running with Buttercup pulling me along. We ran till the high bricked walls of the castle and there Blossom opened up the door of our secret passage leading us out of the castle. These were the underground tunnels we found out about with or trainer Lilia.

When we were finally out in the open we took deep breaths to calm ourselves.

We had successfully escaped and were now at the edge of the forest.

"Where are our horses?" Buttercup asked

"I don't know. I told Lilia to be with them here." Blossom frowned.

Suddenly the screams became louder and all the guards ran around looking for something. I saw my sister's pale face and realization hit me. They were not looking for something, they were looking for three someones…Us!

"Shit" Buttercup swore. "we got to go."

Blossom nodded and kept a hand on my shoulder giving me a sympathetic smile like she knew what was going on in my mind. She probably did, being the perfectionist she is.

I looked back at the place letting a tear escape. No matter what this place was still my home. Then I regained my senses and wiped the tear. I smiled at my sisters and we all took of running into the forest as fast as we could.

_We will not be coming back for a long time. I can feel it._

And so our adventure began.

XX-XX

**Buttercup's pov in the next chapter**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Buttercup: read and review **

**P.O.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS :***

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF YOU**

**BUTTERCUP: Finally I was thinking you died**

**BUTCH: yeah !**

**BLOSSOM: BC that is rude**

**BUBBLES: STOP IT YOU GUYS!**

**BRICK N BOOMER: P.O.D. does not own any of us n stuff….**

**XX-XX**

**BUTTERCUP POV**

"Can we please stop for a small break? We have been running for hours." Bubbles complained huffing.

"An hour" I said

"Doesn't matter, BC, just a 15 minutes break."

"No"

"Please I am dead on my feet." Bubbles whined

"Alright girls, we will stop for a few minutes and after that we can continue for another hour or so and then set up a tent, Buttercup. I think we are not being chased now." Blossom said stopping us both.

Bubbles smiled a grateful smile and plopped down under a large tree. I frowned, we were in some kind of clearing. The sun was down and the full moon shined bright giving us enough light to find our way through the forest. Blossom was also leaning against a tree her robe's hood leaving her face in shadows.

After five minutes I sat down and pulled out my spear, polishing it.

_Crunch_

Our heads snapped up.

_Crunch_

We shared looks and were on our feet in a second.

_Thump thump thump_

When I listened carefully I could hear light padding feet running across the forest floor. I was looking around for the tiniest movement in the bushes.

The bushes rustled, and by now Bubs was ready with fans snapped open and Blossom had her whips out in position. I crouched down.

At first nothing happened, and just as I started thinking it was nothing six huge figures leaped out of the bushes. They were wolves. Oh no, not the ordinary ones. They were huge maybe almost 7 feet. They all had dark coloured fur and glowing amber, green and red eyes.

"Werewolves? I thought they were just a myth." Bubbles squeaked

"Guess not. This is going to be so much fun." I smirked itching for a fight.

"Girls, we don't know their strengths and weaknesses so we have to go…" I didn't let Blossom finish. I know she would again give us some plan to get us out of the fight without doing much damage. Oh but that was not me. I leaped at the head leader and he pounced at me.

The rest of the pack attacked my sisters. One of them came at me but the leader growled, and I was shocked it could actually speak.

_Get lost Dan. She's mine._

This leader was taller than the rest. He had slick black fur with glowing green eyes. You are going to hell dog.

I spun my spear and unsheathed my sword. I attacked the beast trying to stab him but he was quick. He tried to get on offence.

_Duck, stab, spin, kick….._

This went on for another few minutes till he gave a howl of pain as I stabbed his shoulder with my spear. His eyes turned bright and the next second my sword had skidded across the mud a few feet away from me. I was panting but held my smirk and observed my sisters, still keeping my guard up.

Bubbles was taking on two medium sized wolves at the same time. Fur and blood littered by her feet, her fans twirling in her hands. She was sweating and slashing recklessly getting in some good hits. Bubbles may not the most aggressive when it came to fighting, but I have to admit the girl has speed.

On the other hand Blossom was fighting three wolves, one was small with amber eyes. He was limping a little. The other was medium sized and was struggling against the whip wrapped around his legs. The third was that Dan dog. He was growling viciously and dodging the whip Blossom lashed out like a wild woman. She was backed against a tree and I knew she had no escape.

I turned back to the leader growling. He suddenly stopped his advance and curled his lips showing his sharp teeth. It looked like he was smiling.

_Aw, poor Buttercup doesn't recognize me?_

Wait a minute that voice is familiar.

_Or should I say, princess Buttercup._

That is…

_It is not good to forget about your fiancé._

"ACE" I growled

The wolf howled with glee. "What do you think you are doing?"

But before he could reply a strange voice shouted "What the hell?"

I was so shocked that before I could even react, I was on the ground. Ace was on top of me growling, fury clear in his dull eyes. His teeth were only an inch away from tearing my face out.

**BUTCH POV**

We were chasing the pack of werewolves but we lost them. Even our horses would collapse any second. So being the 'wise' one it was Brick's duty to get us off the creatures' back, tying them to a tree and look for the blasted beasts on foot. Damn it sometimes it's just a nuisance to walk on slippery mud.

The redhead leader Brick or my brother is the smartest. He has crimson eyes. If there is one thing I fear a little is when those eyes are on me set with a ferocious glare. My brother is not a nerd and I learned that the hard way. He has looks that get girls drooling over him but he is stupid enough to care to keep a long term relationship with any girl. In short, he is the hot caring guy with high IQ and a bad boy attitude.

Next is my 'sweet' brother Boomer. He is a proper gentleman with the cute guy looks and sapphire blue eyes. He is a blonde, literally and even has the intelligence of a blonde. He tries to avoid killing but can be really short tempered and aggressive if he wants to. As much as I hate to admit it he is the fastest. He cares more and hurts less.

Finally, I am the ladies man. Butch is the name. I have jet black hair, forest green eyes and killer looks. Call me a womanizer if you wish but you know there is no life without girls. I am the hot head aggressive fighter. Brick says I don't think before acting. But who needs to think when life is all about fighting. I am-

_Growls and howls_

I was on alert and my sword was out with my huge warrior's hammer/mallet. Ah! So we finally found those dogs.

We took off following the sound.

Brick was swinging his gigantic axe blade sword in hand.

Boomer's sword was sheathed but his bladed nun chucks were in a firm hold to keep them from slicing his surroundings. **(They are the ones with one end handle then chain and the other end is a sphere with spikes. Sorry I don't know what exactly they are called.)**

Now we could hear faint voices talking. They grew louder as we came closer to the bushes that hid a clearing.

_Aw, poor Buttercup doesn't recognize me? ... Or should I say, princess Buttercup….. It is not good to forget about your fiancé._

"ACE" a female's voice growled. Hmm, the voice is quite nice to hear.

The wolf howled with glee. "What do you think you are doing?" she continued and that was when we stepped into the clearing and Brick barked "What the hell?"

It took us only about 5 seconds to assess the position of three females.

There was a petite blonde who was thrown into a tree by a brown furred wolf. She was shocked enough to keep staring at us with a gaping mouth and not notice the blood dripping from her forehead.

Next there was a redhead who had a wolf tied in one of her whips. But the other two had her cornered against a tree. The girl was surprised but did not take too long to be back to normal, otherwise the wolves would have torn her arm.

The last girl was on the floor her black hair sprawled around her head. The greasy wolf was standing on top of her but glaring at us to show us he would rip her if we did not back off.

My mouth twitched into a smirk at Brick's tactics to deal with every kind of situation.

"Oh my, and I thought you all were vicious." He said mockingly

This hit the nerve of the leader who growled "What does that even mean kid. Just get lost before you regret it."

"Tut Tut Tut, don't you know two against one" he pointed to the blonde "and three against one is not a fair fight." He pointed to the redhead.

"We don't play fair kid."

"Oh we don't either, but taking on girls like this is just cowardly. And I suggest you get lost before _you all regret it."_

The leader stepped back a little and this was all, the green-eyed girl needed. She stabbed the wolf and pushed him off her. Using this distraction the blonde also pointed her fans at the wolves. While the red head whipped and slashed at the wolves to get away from the tree.

We don't know how these girls could fight so well. The only lady we had seen fighting was our mother. The blonde was dancing across the floor slicing with her fans. Boomer joined her and took on one of the wolves with his nun chucks.

The two wolves attacked the red head and as she fought the third one that was struggling against her whip freed itself. It was about to leap but Brick brought down his axe on the dog and helped the red head.

I went to the third girl's aid. I have to say she is quite violent. She was not as graceful as her sisters but was rash, and Butch loved when things were rash.

As she leaped in the air to kick I brought down my hammer on the creature's tail. It snapped its head towards me and I smirked. The girl and I were beating the life out of the beast. He was just like a toy. The wolf speeded up and so did we but at one point he leaped at the girl and she fell to the floor. The dog was about to kill her. I could feel my anger rise. I could see red and even faster than I thought I drove my sword into the beast's back. The howl of pain pierced the silence of the night.

Blood splattered on my boots and the girl's pale face. The wolf fell on top of her but I managed to get her out of there. By now the monster was shuddering taking its last few breaths.

_I will come back for you ….. you will die …. And then no one will come to save you …. Butterc—_

And with a final shiver he died.

I looked at the girl she was watching the dead wolf with an expressionless face, then she tured to her sisters, who I just realized were also there.

The blonde was cradling her arm looking at her sister with sympathy. Boomer stood silent his head down staring at all the dead bodies of the wolves.

Brick slashed one final time at the twitching wolf at his feet and then walked towards me. The redhead went to her sisters who joined her.

We two parties turned to face each other.

"Who are you?" the red head who was definitely the leader asked, her was cold.

"Thank you for helping us." The blonde whispered.

All the while the green clad girl just remained silent with a stone face.

"I am Boomer the.." Brick nudged him hard in the gut. "I mean I am Boomer and you are welcome." He said glaring at Brick but then smiling at the girls.

The red head narrowed her eyes but stood quiet.

"I am Butch." I said sheathing my sword

"Brick" Brick said "and you _ladies_ would be…."

"My name is Bubbles, it is nice to meet you all." The blonde hair blue eyed girl waved a little.

"Buttercup and don't mess with me." The green clad girl stated. Man, she was hot and had a temper and knew how to fight and had an attitude and… you get the point right?

"I am Blossom, and it is late so I suggest we all stay here for the night." The leader girl said.

"We are not taking orders from you, Pinky. Boys set up the tent and I'll light the fire." Brick returned to his casual tone.

Pinky huffed and turned on her heel stomping off towards her bags. We guys shared a smirk. These girls were in for a surprise. They should know better than to stay with boys who reek of DANGER.

XX-XX

**AND DONE..**

**HERE IS YOUR SECOND CHAPTER, HOPE YOU HAVE FUN**

**ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**BUTTERCUP: ILL MAKE SURE OF IT**

**LOVE YOU ALL READERS.**

**BUTCH: JUST GET IT OVER WITH**

**BUTTERCUP & BUTCH: READ AND REVIEW ….. OR ELSE … :P :P :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**My apologies for the late update…..**

**THIS IS ALL FOR YOU MY LOVELY REVIEWERS…READERS**

**WHO EVER HAS FOLLOWED OR ADDED THIS FIC TO THEIR FAV LIST LOVE YOU ALL :***

**BUBBLES: YAY! I AM SO EXCITED**

**BOOMER: ME TOO…**

**BRICK: OH SURE….. AFTER ALL YOU ARE HER LAPDOG**

**BOOMER: AM NOT….**

**BRICK: ARE TO….**

**BLOSSOM: P.O.D. DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE PPG AND RRB **

**XX-XX**

**BLOSSOM POV**

I was so tired that the moment I rested my head on the cushioned sleeping bag I drifted off to sleep. The day had taken a lot out of me. First the shock from our father about our marriages, then a planned escape out of the palace, running into the forest continuously for an hour or more, fighting with mythical werewolves with their leader being Ace? God what world am I living in. And as if it was not enough we had to meet three boys who were definitely trouble.

The blonde one Boomer is sweet. Even the green eyed Butch is tolerable. But that stupid Brick, he is unbearable. I am the leader so he ought to listen to me, but no, he has to make his own rules and make witty remarks to annoy me. But the best part is that he calls me Pinky…. Note the sarcasm people.

After the fight they set up their tent and sleeping bags. Brick lit a campfire and we had a small meal with fruits and cream. Not the best dinner, I know. Bubbles was tending to her huge cut on her upper arm with Boomer's help. She would wince every once and again but tried not to show her pain.

Buttercup had her small cuts bandaged and clean. She was eating her 'so called dinner' and Butch was teasing her about how her name was to girly to suit her. I know Buttercup gets annoyed when people make fun of her name but guess she was just not in the mood to argue with Butch. So she just settled for glaring at the fire blazing ahead.

Brick sat on a log reading some book. And I was simply staring at my sisters and 'accomplices'. When finally everyone was done we all went back to our tent. Bubbles had changed into her pale blue satin night suit and let her curls open. Buttercup changed into her pale green cotton nightwear and plopped down on her sleeping bag without caring enough to at least keep her boots and dress back in place.

I sighed and got up to place her clothes away in a corner. I had pulled out my hair loose. They flowed down and my braids were still intact. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep hugging the warmth of my sleeping bag.

(around 2 am)

I woke up to the sound of rustling footsteps outside our tent. When I looked carefully I could see a shadow of a buff man walking outside.

I got out of my bag slowly and unzipped the entrance of the tent. But when I opened the flap the cool night breeze rushed in causing me to shiver. Unfortunately the man noticed this and dashed towards the forest.

I did not want to lose our guest who caused me to wake up from my rest. So I followed after the man, bare footed might I add, a few meters away into the thick growth. As soon as I was about to catch him he turned around and before I could duck threw a sharp bladed knife at my right shoulder. I stifled a scream and then looked up only to find myself standing alone, my hair billowing in the wind.

I shivered and pulled out the knife hissing from pain. I kept it away for later observations that could lead me to my attacker. My silk shirt had a huge hole and was stained with blood so when I reached the camp the first thing I did was to change.

I hid my blood stained shirt deep in my bag and went out to the logs. I sat on one of them and cleaned my wound with some water wincing and hissing.

After getting rid of the blood I pressed a cotton ball to it and wrapped it with the cloth bandage to keep it stiff. I did not have enough time to find the healing ointments so I just did it the simple way and went back to sleep. Only this time I was restless for the rest of the night.

**BRICK POV**

I woke up early as usual. My brothers were out of their sleeping bags and sprawled out on the floor. Sheesh…..it is so hot. I ran a hand through my fiery hair, which were currently pointing out in all directions.

I sighed and got up kicking my brothers awake. Boomer groaned and sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes. Butch was on his feet glaring at me.

I smirked "Good morning sleeping beauties."

Butch growled and unzipped the tent storming outside.

"What's up with him?" boomer yawned.

I shrugged. Butch was not a morning person but he not usually this grumpy. We walked outside after making sure we looked presentable.

All of us had been taught by our mother that we should never dress shabbily in a lady's presence. But these three girls we met yesterday can be hardly called ladies. I mean just look at them. They fight, not that it is a bad thing. They do not whine about their dresses getting dirty or their hair messed up. And they certainly do not care enough to be polite and sweet, especially Pinky.

Butch was crouched down near the girl's tent, intently staring at something on the ground. I motioned Boomer to follow and we looked over Butch's head. He picked up something and turned around.

"What's that Bro?" Boomer questioned.

"Someone's been here." He replied bluntly.

"So what?" Boomer scratched his head, and Butch face palmed.

"Boomer, he means someone other than the girls or us, maybe a spy or someone who is hunting us down or someone like that." I finished.

Boomer formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"What makes you say that Butch?" I held out my hand for what Butch had picked up from the ground.

"What makes him say what?" a sweet voice asked.

We turned around to face the girls.

Seeing their looks we had probably woken them up. Bubbles was yawning and straightening the wrinkles in her silk nightwear. Buttercup was frowning her arms crossed and hair looking like a bird's nest. But both of them were quite normal compared to their sister.

Blossom looked like a ghost. Her fair skin now looking pale, her eyes red and had deep bags underneath it. Her hair was tangled and she stood shivering a little as though it was already winter rather than monsoons.

I frowned at her but none the less told them what had been found. Butch held up a white rose with small spots of red, which undeniably looked like blood.

Boomer looked confused and Bubbles a little shaken. Butch was scowling as was Buttercup who looked at the rose like it was the most disgusting thing ever. But that was not what caused me to narrow my eyes.

I've been told that I am the most observant and alert one of our trio. So I am very sure that I saw Blossom's eyes widen with fear and then turn back to stone cold orbs as she yet again shivered.

I snatched the rose from Butch's hand and held it in Pinky's face. "What do you know about this Pinky?" I growled.

She faced me expressionless "Why would I know anything?"

"Hey, don't you dare blow up on Blossom like that. How is she supposed to know where that damned rose came from?" Buttercup glared at me.

"Well Brick would not blow up on her without reason." Butch countered.

Bubbles pulled her sister back before she could pounce on Butch.

"Calm down guys, Brick why do you ask Blossom that?" Boomer said his arms stretched between Butch and Buttercup.

"Because she.."

"Hey Blossom, Don't you recognize the rose?" Bubbles suddenly perked up.

"W-what?" Blossom stuttered.

"Um, I think I have seen Dexter give plenty of those roses to you before." She mused.

Buttercup's eyebrows shot up and she snatched the rose from me, twisting and turning it as if looking for any flaw it might have. "Yeah I have seen it too."

Now it was confirmed Pinky knew something about it. But why would she be scared on seeing it.

I mentally face palmed at my own stupidity. Who would be happy on seeing a beautiful rose stained with blood.

"So Pinky, care to tell us what is it that you fear and can't tell us? And also why are you looking like a dead girl roaming around to haunt someone?" I teased her smirking at her sour expression.

"Oh my, Bloss what happened to you?" Bubbles grabbed her arm, yanking it hard.

"AAHHH…" Blossom screamed.

Bubbles backed away shocked and worried. She stepped on Boomer's foot who caught her and fell on his behind. Buttercup and Butch forgot to fight for a moment wondering what caused Blossom to scream. It was a scream of _pain._

My eyes widened as I saw a red patch appear on her shirt near her shoulder. It grew until it was almost dyed her shirt in red. Blossom was sweating like crazy trying not to faint. Buttercup pushed her way through coming up with a first aid kit.

As Blossom lost consciousness I caught her before she could hit the muddy floor. I lifted her up and silently lay her in her tent, whose flaps were held by Butch.

Before I could reach for her shirt Buttercup slapped my hand away. When I realized what I was about to do, I blushed and silently left Pinky to be treated by her sisters.

Outside Boomer was sitting on a log studying the rose and Butch was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Butch?" I asked. He looked up, even though he tried to hide it I could see he was worried for Pinky and a little confused.

"He said he had to get our horses back before we continue." He stated grimly.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. A lot of questions were running through my mind. I was pretty sure Blossom did not get hurt by fighting the wolves. She was fine till last night. Then how did she get wounded? Why was she so pale and weak? What had caused her to fear the rose? Who was she?

My head was pounding by the time Butch walked into the clearing with our horses under his control. He tied them to a nearby tree and came to sit with me.

It had only been a few minutes when Bubbles came out of the tent. She was hesitating in something. We all looked at her expectantly until she finally sighed and said "Um, we don't exactly know what happened to Blossom. It is a wound caused by a knife but it is not normal. It is all red, obviously, but also a sickly shade of pale green and….." she sighed. "You all better come and see what it is."

We got up and followed her into the tent. Buttercup sat beside Blossom holding her hand. She was staring at the wound intently. I followed her line of sight and frowned. Blossom was covered in a single shoulder top so that only her wounded shoulder was bare. Hmm, Buttercup's not too dumb after all, I smirked. Don't get me wrong, I am not a pervert.

Pinky's skin was still pale like a sheet but her wound was as dark as night. Blood had been cleaned and the flow had been controlled. It was defiantly an injury caused by a knife which was bluish-purple around the edges. A pale green almost clear substance was oozing out of the wound drop by drop.

My brothers gaped at the wound and I was sure that they knew that Blossom had been poisoned.

We all crowded around her and I slowly touched the cold skin near her wound. Buttercup scowled but Bubbles placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If anyone can heal your sister, then it is Brick. So I suggest that you let him work." Butch's voice was so soft that I could see Buttercup's shocked face from my peripheral. I mentally smirked. With that tone people tended to have that reaction towards Butch.

"Yeah, Brick knows a lot about poisons and stuff. So you girls need not worry, Pinky will be just fine." Boomer smiled lightly.

Bubbles gave a light laugh and even Buttercup cracked a smile. I was pleased that I would not be killed by Blossom's sisters for trying to heal her. Not that they could kill me. Now back to the work at hand, by the reacting speed I could tell the poison was not fast.

After smelling it and studying it, running a few tests on it I also knew it was not deadly and would only cause weakness in her body. If properly rested, she would be all good in a day or two.

I asked Boomer to make the paste that he used to for these mild poisons. He took Bubbles along with him to collect some berries and herbs required for the paste. Bubbles and Boomer both were quite gentle and nice healers.

I put some gauze on Pinky's shoulder and wrapped it in a cotton bandage. Buttercup and Butch were long gone to train themselves.

I sighed. How did I get in this mess? Why did we have to meet these girls? Not that I regret it much. It is just that now they will be in danger as long as they are with us.

I caught Pinky's fiery strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear. Oh you do not know what you are getting yourself into, do you girl?

After a moment I smirked. But these girls are not weak. It is going to be a hell of an adventure with you girls. Just be healthy quickly, Pinky. Cause when you wake up I will give you a fight you will remember. I may be treating you right now but I am not Brick if I care for you and fall for you, sweetie. I smirked with my bad boy attitude back.

X-X

**Sorry **

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Brick: that was so mushy…. XP**

**Blossom: hey! that was sweet**

**Brick: so you like me or what, Pinky?! ;)**

**Blossom: in your dreams Red!**

**Brick: I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't like to waste my dreams on you…. ;P XD**

**Blossom: such a dog… :/ … anyways please read and review …. LOVE YOU ALL … :***

**P.O.D.**


End file.
